You Can Run But I'll Find You, Sammy!
by DannyandSammaster
Summary: Danny completely broke apart after he was turned into a half ghost. After committing suicide in 2009, Sam thought she would never see her best friend again. But Sam thought wrong, and now he's back to exact his revenge! Sam now has to run and hide, but Danny will find her...
1. Prologue

_ Prologue _

I can't believe it, it all happened fast for me to understand, why now? I thought he was dead, I thought wrong. He was one of them, a mythical creature I didn't think even existed. Well, until today, and the crazy part about it is, I knew him, before all this even all began. But to him I was a game; a game that he thought was entertaining when I lost. I can't get away from him, I could run and hide but he'll catch me. I was scared but then again who wouldn't be?

It was a life struggle now, run, hide, and hope I don't die. Doesn't matter where you are he'll find **you**! Trust me….


	2. The Funeral And The Evil Voice

Chapter One

_In order to fully understand this story, I going to have to take you far before he showed up with a bloody knife, far before I knew I was going to die, farther back then even I knew existed. Back to my best friend's funeral, I thought it was the end but truly it was only the beginning. _

"Samantha you are not wearing that!" You could clearly hear the disgust in her voice from my clothing choice. Honestly it was sickening yet ironic at the same time. Me, Sam Manson being related to that pink charity case, my parents looked down on anyone or anything that was less than them. So you could imagine the shock I had when they offered to pay for Danny's funeral.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? It's a funeral not a fancy dinner. Mom honestly I'm getting sick and tired of you"

I responded who wears a neon pink dress to a funeral? The least she could do was show a little respect for the non living.

"Samantha Manson, we the Manson's dress the best, look the best, and behave the best. You should know that. Change into something more presentable or you are not walking in with the rest of the family!"

I shrugged my shoulders. Not walking in with my "family"? She could of came up with something more, I don't know, more threatening?

"Okay, I won't walk in with you guys. I'll walk in with Jazz."

I left the conversation at that, grabbing my bag and the flowers I was going to throw in the air with Tucker and Jazz. I managed to get bright green ones, Danny's favorite color.

It might seem like I'm emotionless that Danny killed himself but it's been a couple of months 6 or 7 to be exact, and we all came to terms that Danny wasn't going to walk in the door exhausted from running away from Dash or angry that Mr. Lancer gave him a detention.

You want to know the worse part? It was my fault he died. I was the one who told him to go into the portal. I was the one who slowly watched him rot from the inside out. I was the worst friend known to man and he totally deserved the best after he killed himself.

"Poor poor Sam, she's going to be another pawn in my endless game chess! Hahahahahaha! It's a shame that she's going to have to die though, but first I want her to suffer like I suffered. I want her to think the most evil thoughts. I want her to scream in sweet, sweet agony, and I want to watch her slowly, slowly loose herself in a pool of her own blood., and I want to be there laughing and saying this what you get Sam."

The dark figure slowly walked away from the looking glass and got ready for his funeral.

**Thank you for the reviews and the favorites! Keep up the good work!**


	3. Funerals Are Really Fun!

_Chapter 2_

"Dear beloved, we have come here to honor today a young boy who tragically ended his life. He died too soon….."

The pastor went on and on about how much a wonderful person Danny was, and how messed up it was that he ended his life so soon. Honestly I tuned him out, I found it pointless really. Nobody knew exactly why Danny ended his life except Jazz, Tucker, and I and we were completely content keeping it that way. I guess you could say that we covered for Danny until the very end.

But right in the middle of the pastors sentence the casket case slammed shut. Everyone jumped up and a few even screamed. Then we heard laughter, evil almost malicious laughter emitting from the box. Suddenly the lights turned a bloody red color and flickered on and off.

The casket started to shake, it was rattling on the pedestal. Danny broke through the casket.

"Happy Birthday everyone!" Danny said in a cherry voice. Everyone fell silent and I was the first to jump up.

"Danny you're alive?"

Danny started to laugh again and started to float above the ground and eventually high into the air.

"No I'm not alive, I'm dead silly. Don't you know that you're in the funeral?"

Everyone slowly nodded their heads, and a few even said yes out loud.

"Anyhow I am way off of schedule, you guys are supposed to be running and screaming by now. So much to do so little time," Danny sighed and looked around the room "I came back, that is to torture you and make your lives miserable. Anyhow who wants to die first?"

He looked around the room for hands and he found none.

"Well guess this makes my life even more stressful."

He landed delicately on his feet and walked quietly to me.

"Hmm, do I really need anyone else? No not really…. I could use a few more maids but not from here"

He grabbed me by my arm, yanking me off of my chair. I yelled for help but I'm guess that everyone was still in shock.

"Danny man, you don't want to do this" Tucker yelled behind me.

"I think I do Tuck"

He flashed around fast and shot Tucker in the arm with a blaster, shocked I tried to break free of Danny's iron grip.

"Oh dear god what have I gotten myself into…." I thought to myself as I was dragged away.


	4. Tour Of The Haunted House Pt1

Chapter 3

I'm scared; I am stuck in a dark room, with no windows with a dirt floor. Seriously this what the universe has in store for me? Want to know the worst part? My best friend threw me in here. He kept ranting telling me it was my entire fault, how he died. I wanted to laugh in his face, of course I knew that.

I crawled on the floor, trying to find an exit or maybe even light. My hand brushed against the wood frame of what I hoped was a door. I stood up slowly, and I started to bang on the door.

"Danny Fenton you cannot keep me in here forever!"

As the minutes accumulated to what felt like hours, I gave up. I needed to save my strength. Strength was all I had left…..

I stood up and walked around trying to think of an escape plan. But there wasn't anything I could think off. I could kick the door down and run, but then again I have no idea where I am, I could in a whole different country.

I ran my hands threw my thick but short hair. Well, kicking down the door is all I have right now. I'll worry about where I'm going next.

I raised my foot to the door, and after that gave a powerful kick. I soon regret doing that….


	5. Humanity In a Monster?

Chapter 4-YCR

The door slid to the ground and I gasped, he was standing there looking at me with a hint of shock and amusement written all over his face. He should've known that no door could hold me when I'm pissed. But in an instant that amusement was replaced by sudden anger.

"Your paying for that! Samantha you just couldn't stay put could you?!"

I didn't answer, he was right, I should have waited a little longer. How was I going to escape now? He basically kidnapped me and killed Tucker. Escaping the clutches of evil seemed liked the only way.

"You hate me, don't you?"

Hate was such a strong word more like I strongly disliked the new Danny.

"You aren't going to answer me, are you? It doesn't matter anyway, I'm use to it. I've been hated all my life. Since the moment I first saved this shit hole of a town, to my last dying breath as Danny Phantom. Sam I was tried of it; tired of it all. Are hero's supposed to be tired? I may seem like I'm bullet proof but I'm not Sam, I'm just as vulnerable as you, Tucker, and Jazz."

So he hasn't lost his humanity it was still there, somewhere deep deep down. Why didn't he let Tucker and I fight some creatures off for him? Why keep them all to himself? I didn't understand and I probably never will. Was Danny a villain now? I shivered at the pure irony, are teen years have been dedicated to fighting off ghosts and when Danny died it was never the same. The one person you were trying to protect, no, the one person you were supposed to protect with all your life being passed away the first thing you think is it can't possibly be real but when you find out that there gone, truly gone you, you think what's the point anymore? Thats what I did, I didn't see the point of living this sad, miserable, tragic life style anymore. Danny had a piece of me that nobody else had, that was one piece I needed to live.

"Danny, why? Why didn't you let us help you? You could of gotten your grades up, you could have been somebody."

I was lying right thru my teeth, I hope he believed me. He could always tell when I lied, I stood there patiently for him to I felt this stinging sensation on my left cheek, this bastard slapped me!

"That was for kicking down my new expensive door, I'll escort you to your new cell"

Any speck of sympathy I felt for him before was replaced with pure hatred. He showed a glimpse of humanity before and now it was replaced with hatred of the other side of him. I saw him, the real Danny, and I was determined to get him back.

"Oh and Sam I was somebody. Now I'm a nobody, living in nothing but despair."

"I hate you"

I stated, he had a nagging sense in his voice that ticked me off, it reminded me so much of mother. We never really did get along, we were to different. But Danny helped us come to terms with each other, until he died; now all we do is fight.

"Tell me Sam, when I died did it make your life better?"

I didn't it made my life worse. Danny was my savior, he helped me when my life was in the dumps most. He stood up for me when I was being bullied, made me see things I never thought was possible.

"No my life got worse, my only protector died"

"Really Sam? Do you think I could fall for your tricks? Your stupid mind games, you play with people to get them to do what you want? I'm not that naïve blue eyed boy anymore Sam"

"Your right, your the red eyed monster now. You lost the only person who looked up to **real** Danny, the Danny Fenton I knew once a upon a time"

"Again Sam your mind games aren't working, nice try!"

I wasn't playing mind games, it was far from mind games.

"Get in your cell Sam, don't make this worse then it has to be"

"Why did you want me?"

"I wanted revenge!"


	6. Tour Of The Haunted House PT2

** PLEASE READ- ITS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! **

**Yo, its Dannyandsammaster here updating! So you guys I would like to thank you for your support. You guys are fantastic and I'm glad you are enjoying this story. I would also like to say that if you are curious about what stories I'm doing next then check out my page. Read and Review until next time….. **

"I wanted revenge!"

Revenge, he wanted fucking revenge? This idiot killed himself, what does that have to do with me? He led me upstairs; it was a very nice house. The cream colored walls reflected the sunshine perfectly; the black marble floors contrasted the walls almost as well. But still, I couldn't help but wonder why the hell he wanted me! He killed himself; if he wanted revenge shouldn't he be yelling at himself in the mirror? We all figured the stress was too much for Danny, and one day he finally snapped. He was failing school and there were times when his parents were so close to putting two and two together. To make it worse he refused help, he didn't want us to get hurt when in reality he needed us.

"What's your plan for revenge?"

Plan? I hadn't really thought about that until now. In fact my original idea was to just secretly watch all my friends and family as they lived there normal lives. I never anticipated that I was going to kidnap Sam and shoot Tucker. In fact the whole reason I'm here is to finish some unfinished business. Clockwork sent me back, he said that me dying was a skip in the time line and I needed to finish what I started. I sighed and gave a glance at Sam who seemed to be thinking too. As much as I hated to say this I needed her help. But first I needed to just think this all over.

Anything he had planed I could easily slip out of, as far as I was concerned he was just another ghost.

"My plan? It's um…. to elaborate to tell in all one breath. Put it this way, it involves you and money, lots and lots of money"

_"Nice save Fenton!"_ I said sarcastically to myself. She definitely knew I had no plan.

So he didn't have a plan? What kind of villain is he? He has been fighting ghosts and whatever for how many years now and he doesn't have a plan? Also he does realize that I have no handcuffs on or restrictions. If I wanted to run off right now I could and no one could stop me. I stopped as he kept walking, obviously to deep in thought to notice that I was gone. He was obviously a novice villain.

I was thinking and hard I might add.

"Sam are you hung-"

She was nowhere to be found, I should have known something was up when she stopped talking. Great now I have to look for her in a hundred room castle, aren't I lucky?

I turned around and decided to explore. On my left and right there was staircases, and in front of me a long hallway. Not really wanting to go up a bunch of steps, I decided to go forward.

That's when I stumbled upon the front the door, hope rushed thru me as I touched the door knob and pain jolted through me, guess he wasn't a novice villain after all.

When I heard the alarm I knew exactly where she was. Someone was going to feel my wrath!


	7. Wait, What?

"Sam are you hung-"

She was nowhere to be found, I should have known something was up when she stopped talking. Great now I have to look for her in a hundred room castle, aren't I lucky?

I turned around and decided to explore. On my left and right there was staircases, and in front of me a long hallway. Not really wanting to go up a bunch of steps, I decided to go forward.

That's when I stumbled upon the front the door, hope rushed thru me as I touched the door knob and pain jolted through me, guess he wasn't a novice villain after all.

When I heard the alarm I knew exactly where she was. Someone was going to feel my wrath!

"What the hell were you thinking?"

I didn't want nor feel like arguing with Danny today. Every once and a while i would nod, making it seem like i was listening.

"Tell me why I shouldn't handcuff you to something and leave you there?"

I shrugged I could careless. He wanted my help, but yet he was yelling at me? He is so confusing.

"Were you sad?"

"Sad about what?"

"When I died,were you sad?"

"You were one of my only friends of course I was sad!"

It was his turn to shrug and he simply turned around still in that suit and cape with a DP sign.

"Your room is upstairs to the left, walk up the next flight and its the first door you see. Its painted black and purple."

"Okay"

"Dinner is at 6:30 I expect you to be there"

"Wait but you do kn-" He cut me off and chuckled.

"I know, I know you don't eat anything with a face on it. How could I forget?"

SHORT I Know I'm trying my best I will try and update more today and tom. , making a total of 4 or 5 updates I'm trying to end this story by the end of October or beginning of November. Arrivederci!


	8. Authors Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am in ALOT of pain right now, and I seriously doubt I'm going to school, or anywhere for that matter. So I don't know f I will be able to update. Sorry!


End file.
